The Story
by LondonLilly
Summary: Lilly is in London and hates it. Then she meets Taylor and David before seeing Jake and Tom as controllers. It's actually ok, read/review please!


The Story  
By Lilly Ettinger  
My name is Lilly. Lilly of London. That's me writing on the bus to school. Writing fast- because you can see that I've filled up a notebook in less than three months. Good at school, but no goodie-goodie. Hell, you think I had no worries, that I'd just been some kid my entire life. Well, you're wrong, you're very, very wrong. But I take it as a compliment. Not many people do.  
You could charge me for killing a creature, and I'd be guilty, whether I looked it or not. I don't look like a lot, but I am. I have powers you never dreamed of. And curses that could kill me. I was in a war. WAS is the keyword. I was also taken out of this war. A war we were losing. And I don't know how long the rest of the Animorphs can handle it. When I came in, I was needed. When Jalil, Mili and even Myrtl came in, we needed them too. Now I'm gone, but I'm still needed.   
Ask me to try on a straight jacket. Give me two minutes, I'll be gone and I'll put a hawk there instead, or nothing there. Maybe a rabbit would appear in its place. Not now, I'm normal again. Normal enough to have my own laptop, be an American in London, morph any creature I acquire, and do my homework with out help. Read that list again. Now you can only begin to understand the war I was in.  
A war of different species spread throughout the galaxy, where Yeerks(parasitic species who control your brain) tried to conquer the galaxy. Actually, they still are trying. And winning. And I was fighting them. They already control almost a billion humans. They control the Hork-bajir, the Taxxons, the Gedd, and tons of other small races. They only control one Andalite-Visser three. And they used to control me.   
Maybe I haven't gone into far enough detail. I have another name, my Andalite name. It is the one my father gave me. My father was murdered by Visser Three. I tried (and failed) to kill Visser Three. My name is Wistera-Sirinal-Saramandistrum, of the Sharifi clan. My father is Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamatul. War Prince Elfangor. A Hero to the Andalites, and a curse word to the yeerks. My dad died, saving five human youths, and giving them the morphing power. They were the Animorphs, and I was an Animorph.   
'They' includes my friends. Those five humans were Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie and Tobias. But there are others- Ax, Jalil, Tom and I.   
Jake and I were co-leaders. We made the plans for our group of warriors. Marco is interesting, he was my boyfriend until I left, but he's smart. Marco's mom is Visser one, founder of the invasion of Earth. Rachel is totally gung-ho. She's the attack-first, plan later kind of person, but she knows when to quit. Cassie is our animal lover (not that the rest of us don't love animals) and animal genius. She helps us with our morphs and can morph really well. Tobias is my brother. It sounds strange, but he and I are twins. Tobias is a hawk, he will always be a hawk, but he can still morph. It's a long story.   
Tobias and I have an Andalite uncle named Ax. I don't know what to say, he's an Andalite. Picture blue fuzzy centasour with no mouth and two stock eyes. And a scorpion's tail- one thing you don't want to forget. Jalil became a member after I did. Partly because she saw me morphing and partly to save her from the Yeerks we let her become a member. But she's adjusted really well. Tom is Jake's former controller brother. Jake and I saved him and made him a member.   
Help Me! Yeerks! Help Me destroy the STUPID ANIMORPHS! I was sitting on a bus looking at a rat, thinking one name through my mind. David, David the traitor of the Animorphs. He almost gave the Animorphs away. Almost gave the Escifil device to Visser Three! My worst enemy almost had a power that could destroy the world if one messed-up kid had given it to him. I smiled. Looked down at the rat and began thought speak.  
David I presume.I know Gran would kill me, because I was not supposed to thought speak to anyone, much less David, but I needed to talk to someone who used to morph.  
And you knew my name because?  
I'm an ex-Animorph. Like yourself. I replied.  
What are you? Where are you? How did you become an ex-Animorph?He shot quickly. His mind was probably thinking things faster than I was.   
I'm human, I am the person who is sitting in the seat you were projecting your thought speak to. I left the Animorphs after Visser Three attacked my house. They told me not fight back.I lied. But hey, this was the same guy who might have made my entire journey with the Animorphs never happen.   
Human? But the...... the thought speak! I laughed to myself.   
I was born like that David, my dad's name's a curse word. Like my brother, Tobias.  
Elfangor?? So your Tobias's sister? But he didn't have a sister when I knew him.He didn't believe me.  
Blame it on the Ellimist. I said. The Ellimist is omnipotent, but he still lives by some rules.  
David snorted in disgust.I never liked that guy. Can you help me? I've got a little person I want to talk to.  
Sure. I'll take you to their place. If it's on this continent.  
Oh, It's in London. Go to The Samaritans office. Tell them Robbie sent you to talk to Angie.  
The Samaritans office? The one in St. Johns Wood? that struck me as a little odd. The Samaritans seemed a bit like the Sharing,(a Yeerk front organization)but why would David want to go to a Yeerk office? They had destroyed his entire life.   
Yea, Near ASL. He seemed fine with it.   
Right. OK, hop into the front part of my backpack. I opened the closest part of my backpack and watched the rat scurry in. I closed that part of my backpack about halfway.   
The bus stopped about a block from the school. I hopped off and walked in the direction of The Samaritans. I walked down two blocks to Warwick Avenue. I glided into the reception with out tension.   
"May I help you?" The receptionist asked with suspicion.  
"Robbie sent me to talk to Angie." I answered, it was a bit too mater-of-factly.  
Say it's very important for the voluntary act.  
"It's very important for the voluntary act." I continued. Then stopped. The voluntary act was an act The Sharing used. I froze, The Sharing, The Samaritans. Geez, yeerks didn't change things much.  
"Right this way please." She smiled.  
You rat!  
I followed the receptionist into a long corridor. She walked into an elevator, or should I say a lift and hit the button for the 3rd floor. Nothing was said on the way up. I walked out in an orderly fashion after her.   
OK, now she's gonna ask for your name, Tell her it's Ines 2656. OK?  
This is the British Sharing isn't it?  
A Little late for figuring that out.  
You tricked me. You can't make me a controller!  
I've done it before. I'll do it again. Besides, you have valuable information. You can morph. With your help, I can to! I swear I will kill David one day.  
"Angie, there's someone here to see you about the voluntary act."  
"Open the doors."   
No one asked for my name! I countered.  
Then you are going to be infested. David smirked.  
NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I yelled at him and cursed to myself.  
Yes.David basically did his rat version of menical laughter.  
"This way."  
The receptionist led me into a room, an office with plush leather seats. This Angie turned around. It was Taylor. The woman who almost killed Tobias.   
"Taylor." I whispered. Obviously a little too loud.  
Then Angie/Taylor looked shocked. "How do you know my name?"  
"My brother told me about you. About the accident that happened and how The Sharing helped you when no one else would. "I decided to play it cool. I was going to act like a Yeerk. A very low ranking Yeerk.  
"Who's your brother?" She asked carefully.  
"Tobias Fangor."  
Taylor looked up in surprise. "Elfangor's son? He told you about Taylor's-my accident?"  
"Yes"  
"You are Elfangor's daughter, and you know his name. Why have you come here then?"  
"I need a feeding schedule. I have recently moved from America and would not like to starve." I formed my mouth into a small smile.   
"Then why did you say that you were an uninfested voluntary host?"  
I picked up my backpack and pulled David out of it. "Cause this little Andalite said it. Ahh, ahh ahh, He's a human and a nothlit. Speak for them David, speak."  
You tricked me! You're the only one who was going to be caught! You're the rat here!  
"Your quite right David. And don't worry. Jake isn't expecting to hear from or about you anytime soon. But let's give Jake a ring. Bring the pool over here 7259."  
"Yes Visser."  
Taylor turned her glance towards me again. "You can leave your host now, I don't know why you chose to keep her body, when an adult human is much better."  
"It is because this body can morph."  
Taylor looked at me in surprise.  
"Morph, Like Visser Three?" She asked.  
"Morph like Visser Three." I answered.  
"Show me." Taylor demanded.  
"Very well."  
I began morphing Andalite, my own Andalite form. Then I demorphed.  
"It is a trick." She smiled. Still not convinced at her own words.   
No, it is real. I told her in thought speak.  
"Leave your host." She ordered.  
"Not right now." I smiled.  
"Than will you come with me down to the pool to discuss some issues?" She said as she passed me a piece of paper. It was a schedule.  
"Certainly"  
"Follow me."  
I walked back into the hall and went to the very end, where there was a dropshaft. I closed my eyes. Dropshafts make me dizzy.  
"The Pool." She spread out her arms to show me the size of the Yeerk pool in London.  
We all dropped down to a vast underground city. This was the Yeerk pool. It was bigger than the one where I was from.  
Then I saw the hunter killer androids. This place brought back too many memories. Then I saw a sight that made me want to scream. I saw Tom and Jake, kicking and screaming on the infestation pier. I turned to Taylor.  
"I see some acquaintances from America. I would like to really introduce myself." I gave the smile that Tom once gave me while he was a controller.   
Taylor flashed the same smile back.  
I walked with a * fake * smirk on my face, straight up to Tom and Jake.  
"Well, well, well, look what the cat brought in."  
Jake and Tom stopped moving, and the Hork bajir loosened their grip on them.  
Tom looked at me, "Li-lil-lilly?" Both Tom and Jake were silent.  
"That's right Tom. It's me." I smiled.  
"Lilly? How did you become a controller? Three months ago you were fighting with us, then you disappear and reappear on the other side of the earth on the other side of the war?"  
"One word Jake, One name can explain it all."  
"Who?" He said in his boss-like tone.  
"Guess. Oh, and don't give me that tone. I don't work for you anymore." I said.   
"David." He whispered, looking into my eyes and hoping it wasn't true.  
"Good guess Sherlock." I looked at him and batted my eyes, all innocent like.  
"Lilly c'mon please, you can beat this Yeerk, I know you can."  
I put my head down and my hands over my ears. I can act, and I acted as if I was rebelling against a Yeerk. But the Yeerk was non-existent. Then a moment later I pulled up my head with the same smirk.  
"I think she's given up Tom. You gave up too." I felt so horrible doing that to Tom and Jake.   
"No! Look Lilly. You will win one day."  
I rubbed my tongue against the roof of my mouth.  
"Take them to the front of the line." I switched my eyes to Jake and gave him a piercing stab with my eyes, "Where are the rest of the Animorphs?"  
Jake's head was down in sorrow. "At ASL, looking for you."  
"Bye Jake, Tom. Have a nice life."   
I tossed my hair and walked next to Taylor.   
" I am sorry to leave so soon, but my host needs to go to school now."  
"All right. Do you know what exit it is to ASL? I presume that you go there. It's that green one. Leads right to the Middle school office."  
"Thank you."  
"You need the excuse. It's very simple. Tell the office you were being a helpful Samaritan."  
"Thank you again."  
I walked up the stairs and appeared in the Middle School Commons. I walked out of the commons into the office area.  
"You're late. What's your excuse this time Lilly?"  
"I was being a helpful Samaritan."  
Christi (isn't it great I know the attendance people by their first names?) looked up at me and smiled. She also wrote Samaritan on my tardiness slip.  
"Glad to see you've joined us. Some people are looking for you, from your old school. You can see them in Mrs. Sellars room."  
"Thank you." I gave a slight grin and left.  
I walked into class just as they finished math. It was basically 10 A.M.  
I handed Mrs. Sellars my tardiness slip and she smiled. "Glad to see you've joined us Lilly. You can have till 11 off to speak with your friends. Just stay in the commons. You probably have a lot to catch up on."  
I beckoned over to Rachel, Jalil, Cassie, Ax in human form, Tobias in human form and Marco in the corner.  
The stood up and followed me out until we got into the commons.  
"Howdy Lilly. Why'd you leave us?" From playful to dead serious Marco got to the point.  
"Gran made me leave. And I've got bad news."  
Jalil threw up her hands. "Well so do we, Jake and Tom have disappeared."  
"Yea, I know. Anyway, Tobias, Taylor's here, and-"  
"What do you mean you know Jake and Tom are gone?" Marco demanded.  
Marco, personally I'll tell you in a minute.  
"Well, they'd be here if they weren't missing. Common sense you guys."  
"Taylor? Taylor is here? I'm sorry, I'm not going near that messed up freak." Tobias shuddered.  
"And, even worse, David is here." I finished.  
Rachel nearly fell out of her chair. "David. The rat David. The same David as the one who tried to kill us."  
I sighed "Yes, that David."  
Marco, I saw them in the Yeerk pool this morning. They're controllers. We've got to hide.  
I had the perfect amount of silence. Then Marco piped up.  
"Hey Lilly, could I speak to you privately for a moment?"  
"Sure Marco, wuz up?"  
We stood up from the table and walked over near the microwave.  
"You are joking right?" He stared right into my eyes.  
"I wish. Marco, that's not all, I made them controllers. I did Marco, I did."  
He looked confused. "Since when were you a controller?"  
Then a new voice interrupted. "Since I caught her."  
I looked up at Tom with a dracon beam, and Jake with one near Cassie.  
Cassie, Jake is a controller! Get up, get the others! I thought about the other Animorphs, Yo, move it, Jake and Tom are controllers. Battle Morphs.  
I looked up at Tom "Sorry man, but' that's my gun." I kicked Tom in the stomach and grabbed the gun, set it on low and aimed at Tom. Tom passed out.  
"Give me that thing." Marco took the gun out of my hands.  
Then Jake's Yeerk lost it. Jake regained control "Tom!"  
"He's fine Jake, just knocked out."  
"Well so will you be, Lilly." A sneer appeared on Jake's face. The Yeerk had control momentarily. He took his dracon beam and shot at me point blank and missed, frying the photocopier behind me. Then a grizzly bear grabbed Jake's hand and Jake dropped the dracon beam. Jake regained control.  
"Lilly, you betrayed me. We wanted to take you back. We wanted you to be an Animorph. We can't do that now. David tricked you. Once Tom and I are free, we are leaving. You are not coming with us. You can't call yourself an Animorph any more. Not now, not ever." Jake lowered his head and stood still before the Yeerk gained control.  
Jake was right. I didn't deserve to be an Animorph. I betrayed Jake AND Tom so I wouldn't be a controller. David had done this before, he had tried to catch the Animorphs. But David was trying killing them, I was giving them a fate worse than death. I didn't know what to do. Here I am, betraying my leader and comrade while they try to take me back with them?   
"Jake, Taylor + David were there. I know that was wrong, but otherwise all three of us would be controllers." I repeated it to myself, still not actually believing it.   
"No, now you'll be a controller again." Tom was up. With a Dracon Beam in his hand, on level 5- maximum level. A whimper escaped my mouth as the Dracon Beam touched my head. I closed my eyes.  
I don't know what to do. I told the others. Sorry.   
"C'mon Lilly, lets go. We are going to have another Andalite controller."  
"Shoot me." I snarled- angry at the scene presented to me.  
"You gave up before. Give up again." He painfully reminded me.  
"I made a deal for Jake's freedom. If you shut up and listen, I'll make another deal. For Tom and Jake's freedom." I shot.   
"What?" Tom's Yeerk snapped back.  
"Set both Jake + Tom free, Leave you in me and let my friends leave."  
"For now?"  
"For now."  
"Excuse me, what's going on here?" I looked up to see my art teacher, Mr. Contino.  
"Shit" I muttered under my breath. "Um, nothing, were practicing for a play." I lied. I've done drama here before, so it was the first thing that came to mind.  
"I don't think so. What's really going on here?" His voice was like an Andalites, cold and harsh when he knew I was lying.  
I don't think Tom saw the tail behind Mr. Contino. All I know is that he took the gun off my head.  
Mr. Contino, its Lilly. Continue morphing. Help us.  
My name is Garroth-Pishina-Kara. I'm a War Prince. Are these Andalites as well?  
No. Mostly humans. My Andalite name is Wistera-Sirinal-Saramandistrum. I'll start morphing too.  
Elfangor's Daughter? Who are the controllers here? I will eliminate them.  
Mr. Contino's entire backside was Andalite, and I could see parts growing on his front half, but Tom still couldn't tell.  
"Ah-Ah-Ah. No private thought speak to the confused-" I cut Tom off. He hadn't noticed.  
"Andalite" I smiled.  
"Andalite?" Tom looked up and readjusted his aim to Prince Garroth.   
No! Don't kill anyone Prince Garroth. I said as Garroth ducked Tom's beam. I took the moment to begin morphing and slid under Tom's hold and popped up behind him, almost fully morphed.  
Why not? They are scum, yes?  
The yeerks are scum. But the people, they are all morph capable. My father gave them the power to morph. Except for Aximili-Issgrouth-Istill. It would be too much of a hassle to mention Jalil and Tom.  
Humans? Most of you are really humans?  
Except for Aximili, Tobias and myself obviously. Tobias and I are hybred's and Ax is Elfangor's younger brother, he's an artish.  
Then we shall knock the two controllers out, and let the Yeerks die.  
Hey guys, knock Jake and Tom out.  
Lilly, you're closest to Tom. Rachel and I have Jake covered. Marco's gonna help you while Ax, Tobias and Cassie do a little planning. Jalil thought-spoke to me.   
I whipped my tail around and Tom fell unconscious to the floor.  
Well that was easy. Marco said. Then I turned around.  
A new voice sent a chill up my spine.   
We meet again Wistera. The back of my tail arched and I was poised for battle. A surge of anger over took me as I turned around. Seeing the being that killed my mother and father made me forget who I was and just try to kill him.   
Yes Visser. I won't fail to kill you this time. I looked at the Visser. There was a scar where I hit him a few months ago. Right across the chest. I wasn't too proud. I had a scar from where he'd hit me.  
Guys, this is between him and me. Back off and take care of the other Prince. Explain a little to him.  
But Lilly!  
Tobias! I can handle this. Remember that Tom and Jake can be freed if they can access their survival instincts.  
I won't fail to kill you Wistera-Sirinal-Saramandistrum. I will kill you like I killed you father. He said privately. I charged at him.   
Our tails locked and we engaged in flipping our tails at each other endlessly. It was strike and duck and clash. Pull away and heave. I had been running on alderine, but I knew I was slowing down. I shoved his tail off and swerved back as he arched his tail towards me.  
If you weren't so stupid you would have given up. The Visser said. Even he was slowing down.  
How stupid do you think I am Visser? I had a new pump of alderine as I leapt back, a little too far and bumped the table behind me. I ducked again and switched Angles. It was hit, duck and run for me. I was sweating as some 8th and 9th graders stopped dead in their tracks to watch two creatures trying to kill each other. One of the 9th graders was a boy I knew. His name was Alex K. and he was on my bus.   
Hey Alex, you're late! I yelled. It made me smile as I dodged the visser's blow. It would have shown if I had a mouth.  
"Lilly? Which one is you?" He looked confused at the pandemonium.  
The purple one that the blue one just missed.  
"Oh" He still looked confused.  
Talk to the gorilla. I laughed. As if talking to a gorilla would help.  
A gorilla came over and demorphed to Marco, who was obviously trying to explain (and not getting anywhere) what was going on.  
I concentrated on the fight more. I knew the crowd was mostly for me. Then a sharp pain seared across my front legs and I stumbled on to the floor in front of the visser.   
NO! Tobias yelled, but I saw him in human form.  
Yea Tobias, I lost. I knew I hadn't, but I spoke in public thought-speak, and the Vissers ego was just given a boost. And what goes up must come down. I looked around, everyone was staring at me.  
Do you concede defeat Andalite? There was a smirk in his voice.  
No! I yelled in thought speak as I sprinted up while tripping the visser.  
Very smart young artish, but reinforcements are here, and you cannot hope to save the school and your friends. You must pick.  
Well guess what Visser, you'll be in a trance when they get here! I stuck my hand forward and concentrated on the visser. He fell silent and I got my tail ready, until my conciseness boiled over my instinct. Then Alloran would be gone. That would mean no Jalil. I poised my tail towards the Visser as he came out of the trance. I swung as hard as I could and at the last moment, I turned my tail sideways to make the visser lose conciseness. I demorphed and dropped to my knees and hands. Tom came over and helped me up. Tobias was right beside him.   
Why did you not kill Visser Three Wistera? Garroth asked me.  
"I was wondering the same Lil." Tom said.  
"Jalil Corass, Alloran-Semitaur-Corass, no Alloran, no Jalil. So now we free Alloran."  
Smart to think in the heat of battle. You are like your father.  
My entire body was sore from the fight, and I had a small scar on my hand, but my head snapped and I stared at Prince Garroth.  
"You knew my dad?"  
Yes, I was his Prince for almost a year while he was a warrior. You could tell he had lived. It is in your eyes, as it was in his. Do you know what happened to your father? Then it hit me. Elfangor's death was unknown.  
You don't know?  
No one on the Homeworld has heard what happened to him.  
Sorry to tell you, my dad, Prince Elfangor, died- I continued with my voice, "because Visser three killed him the night that the GalaxyTree fell to Earth".  
Prince Garroth lowered his head. He died a prince fighting evil. I am sorry to hear of his death.   
"But why didn't you tell me before?"  
Because you never asked.  
Rachel and I both laughed. "Great another Ellimist." She said.  
"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but can I speak to you alone Lilly?" Jake's face was teary eyed. He had been a controller before while I was an Animorph. Again, my life was all was-es.  
"Sure Jake."  
Prince Garroth, thanks for telling me a little about my father.  
"Um, now can you explain a little something to us Lilly? I mean one minute were talking, the next it's you vs. Visser Three AGAIN! I mean Jake and Tom are controllers, Jake says something about you betraying him. David's here. Taylor is here. Visser Three is here. Another Andalite is here. Can you explain what is going on again? And Tobias-" She swerved, "Since when can you use thought speak out of morphs?" Rachel was angry, she never liked to be left out.  
"Since the Ellimist gave me my Andalite body."  
"OK, that's a reasonable answer, Lilly?"  
"Um, let me talk to Jake first. Marco can begin to explain it to you."  
"Great even Marco knows, but I am clueless."  
"Hey Xena, everyone knows but you. I'll explain the issue." Marco said.  
"Shut up with the warrior princess cracks, or the next thing that cracks will be your head!"  
"Yes Xena."  
"Arg! Your like Ax!"  
"How is my name being introduced into the conversation?" Ax asked.  
"Rachel's getting mad, so she's insulting everyone."  
"Ah. Is that a tantrum, tan truuuuumm. Trummmmm makes a nice vibrating ating sound on the tounge ge ge ge." Ax always plays with sounds when he is in human morph. I guess it comes party from not having a mouth as an Andalite.  
"Ax, forget about it" Jake interrupted.  
"Yes Prince Jake"  
"Don't call me Prince Jake" Jake sighed.  
"Yes Prince Jake"   
I smirked, Marco and Jalil started laughing. Garroth and the other were kinda confused. Cassie was explaining the humor to them.  
Rachel turned to Marco, "See! I told you it's like Ax to do that!"  
I turned my back on Rachel and Marco and looked at Jake. We walked into an empty corridor.   
"Look Lilly, I want to say I'm sorry. I should never have said all that stuff about betrayal. You saw a clear line and went with it. It's what Marco would have told me to do, and everything worked out for the best right, there are nine of us and we won. So everything's OK?"  
"Right" I was surprised at Jake, normally he doesn't say sorry. Normally he doesn't make mistakes. I think it's harder for a leader to say sorry.  
"And," he smiled, " I hope you will come back with us to fight the yeerks."  
"You got it Jake, you got it. Oh- but how did you guys get over here in the first place?"  
"The Chee." I smiled.  
"Well, how are Gran and I going to move over there? I mean- Visser Three knows about me and all."  
"The Herring device." He said bluntly.  
"So, we're just going to erase the minds of my enemies?" I asked.   
"We will as soon as we get back. And Marco hacked into the Yeerk computer base. You should have seen him go. He was on it for an entire week before he erased all the information about you. Did you know they'd pay more for your head on a stick than mine?" Jake joked.  
"Visser Three would trade his blade ship for your head on a stick, and that's the pride of the Yeerk Empire." I reminded him. "If he knew who you were. Anyway- let's go."  
We walked back over to the other Animorphs. "Tom-how are you? Sorry about all that."  
"We're here and we are alive." He shrugged.  
"And free- free is the most important thing of all." Rachel pointed out.   
"Now," I said mischievously, "Time for a little fun with Gran." Marco smiled a goofy smile.  
We all walked out of the school in a group and got back on the 46 bus to Hampstead.   
We got out and walked down a back ally way to my house. I opened the door to Gran making lunch.   
"Hi Gran! Look who visited me?" Gran dropped the coke when he saw Jake. He hadn't seen all the others.  
"You know, if that had been glass you would have dropped it." Marco said. Gran dropped the salad- which was in plastic, thankfully.  
"Hi Jake." He looked skeptical.  
"Um, can you move back please? The yeerks don't remember you- and after today I think it would be safer." He shrugged.  
"All right." He said.  
I was confused. I had been prepared to yell, scream, and come up with actual reason because the Gramps I knew didn't just say 'all right'.   
"Are you OK?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Never better." He turned on the BBC news. It was titled 'Aliens and America'.  
"You know- that picture of me as a gorilla is not on my good side!" Marco joked.  
Even Rachel, who never laughs- laughed.  
"Time to go. The Chee have already packed our rooms." Gran said.  
"Cool. Now all I need to do is, nothing."  
"How about a welcome home kiss?" Marco said as he kissed me on the cheek.  
"OK. You just gave me one." We laughed as we walked down to the Chee's house. It was only two blocks down as well.  
I knocked on the door and was invited in (by the door!). We walked in.  
Then Erek appeared. "Ready to go home?"  
"You bet. You bet." I smiled and walked down the path that would lead me home.   
  
16  
  
  
15  
  
  



End file.
